Samchel Never Gonna let you go
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: au Samchel. Set season 6. No bashing or flames! My 70th story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! It has been awhile since I've written a Samchel story. Not sure if this will be a one-shot or full story. We shall see what response will be and where story leads. No Bashing or Flames! My 70th story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Takes place Season 6 when Sam is about to take over Glee club, and Rachel New York bound.

Mr. William Schuster walked into the choir room of the new William McKinley School for Performing Arts, ready to welcome his students and say goodbye to his alumni. He has chosen Sam Evans to take over as Coach of the New Directions since everyone including Rachel Berry were moving on. Even though this was his dream, he owed a lot to especially Rachel for bringing back the Glee club. He wished she had been given more credit.

Will: Hello everyone! Wow I don't think we've EVER had this many show up for Glee club. Welcome! Before we get started, I want to thank the alumni here, especially Rachel for all of her dedication and hard work plus fighting to get the glee club reinstated in the first place. Rachel, I couldn't be more proud. I can't wait for you to take Broadway by storm once again.

Rachel: Thank you, Will.

Kurt: * laughing* Sorry I still can't call you "Will"...

The class laughs.

Will: Next, Sam Evans will be taking over, and though he loves country, I couldn't be more confident to pass the torch. Sam?

Rachel looked at Sam with sadness. Since Jesse's reappearance, Rachel and Sam sort of drifted apart. Sure she shouldn't have kissed Jesse, but since Sam won't be heading to New York with her, it was time to move on. Sam looked at her with equal sadness as well. Rachel had also found out about Sue hypnotizing him. She knew Sam cared for her, but how much of their relationship was Real?

Sam: Alright, Alright. Before we get started, I'd like to dedicate this to someone very special to me. I don't know where we went wrong, but hope she knows how much I care. Rachel, this is for you.

Sam walked over to the piano and began to play. Glancing at Rachel, he smiled sadly.

"Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)"

(Sam)

How can I just let you walk away

Just let you leave without a trace

When I stand here taking every breath with you, uhh

You're the only one who really knew me at all

*Rachel felt tears already threatening to fall, taking a deep breath. Blaine leaned over to hold her hand while his best friend sang to his love, saddened that he couldn't convince Sam to move back to New York *

(Sam)

How can you just walk away from me

When all I can do is watch you leave

Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain

And even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now

Now there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me

Just a memory of your face

*Blaine walked over to play on the piano, as Sam got up to stand in front of Rachel, singing his heart out. *

(Sam)

Oh take a look at me now

There's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against the odds

And that's what I've gotta face

I wish I could just make you turn around

Turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you

So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all

(Sam/Blaine)

Oh so take a look at me now

Now there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me

Just a memory of your face

(Sam)

Now take a look at me now

Cuz there's just an empty space

Oh but to wait for you is all I can do

And that's what I've gotta face

Ta-take a look at me now

Cuz I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds

It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

Ohh

You take a look at me now...

When Sam finished, he choked on the last verse, trying not to cry. He loved Rachel, hypnosis or not, he fell hard for her. As much as he wants to fight for her, he knew where her heart belonged.

The class clapped, and waited.

Sam: I'm going to miss each of you, but especially Rachel. I love you Rachel.

Rachel sat there , stunned.

Will: Rachel? You okay?

Rachel looked at everyone, but particularly Sam, and hesitated before speaking. She loved Sam, but her heart was elsewhere. Why couldn't she have everything?

Rachel: I, I um, I am sorry I've got to go... *Rachel got up, kissed Sam on the lips, and ran out. Never looking back*

The room was silent, as Sam just looked at the door, before turning back to his class.

Sam: Alright, Alright. where were we?

Blaine: Sam..aren't you going to go after her?

Sam: Maybe Someday, she obviously doesn't want me. Now, who wants to start us off with a country song?

Even though he watched her run away, Sam would let her go and tackle Broadway then hopefully win her back because honestly, he has no plans to ever let her go. Someday Rachel, he thought, you will be mine again...

A/N: End of first chapter. Read & Review. Dedicated especially to my fellow Samchel fans.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to Chapter Two. I apologize that my updates are slower than usual. A lot going on, but I promise to find time and update when possible. Also keep the votesc& reviews coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Following the first Glee Club practice under his reign, Sam Evans sat in his new office and tried to prepare the next week's theme. He knows he can't rely just on country. That would be as bad as Schue's obsession with Rap, Journey and disco. Also, he was trying to distract himself from thinking of one brunette Diva he has fallen head over heels with...Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel...the last girl he ever expected to fall for. But, she has snuck into his heart. He knows that Broadway and New York is where she belonged. As he tried explaining to Blaine, New York is not for him. But is willing to truly say goodbye? And lose her to Jesse St James? Maybe he is better off alone.

Sam grabbed his guitar, and looked at a photo of he & Rachel during their last date at Blaine/Brittana's wedding. *Sigh*

Letting Love Go LYRICS

(The Jokerr

Ft: Masetti )

[Sam]

When will, we ever learn

I've had moments of worry and countless hours of stress

I keep thinking about you not knowing what's coming next

If you keep me inside of your prayers than I'll understand

But know, you are, the one for me and now I fail to see how hard it is

Falling in love, and letting love go

All and all i'm standing tall but if i fall away, if i fall away

Will you remember times we shared or just the lonely nights

We took the world by storm but it's a lonely life

And i feel i'm lost in a path that I'm meant to lead

Bodies come and they go what is mentally so hard, to say goodbye

[Chorus]

Falling in love, letting love go

Am i just a memory a footprint in the snow

Or am I something bigger than i thought would ever grow

A fantasy illusion of something we'll never know

Or maybe love is, something to be gained

I know where I am going, directly to the pain

Cause even though it hurts, it's making me a man

And no one said it's easy or exactly how we planned, exactly how we planned

When will, we ever learn

The moments that we'll miss will come and go

Before we notice and still the candle light will burn

When learning to let go, is so much harder than holding on

Sometimes it's just easier to pretend until it's gone

I know it's a matter of time but i find i'm so impatient

Maybe i just need to take a look in the mirror to double check my motivations

Maybe if i leave it alone if was meant to be than it will come back home

And the torturous pacing of anticipation I won't remain in

Or maybe its only but a matter of time

Maybe it's just something that i'll never define

But i guess in the end it just doesn't matter at all

[Chorus]

Falling in love, letting love go

Am i just a memory a footprint in the snow

Who knocks and knocks incessantly to open up a door

I know to be so painful that I've never wanted more

And maybe love is, something to be gained

Or a compass with the needle that directs me to the pain

That i'm willing to endure if it's making me a man

But no one said it's easy or exactly how we planned, exactly how we planned

Sam took a deep breath after singing final verse, and heard s soft clap. He turned around hoping it were Rachel, but instead it was his ex. The one girl he gave a promise ring to...Quinn.

Quinn: Wow how far we have both have come. There was a time when you sang to me in front of the entire Glee club, confessing your love and a promise ring.

Sam: Hello Quinn, well I was new and thought I knew what forever was. I thought you were who I was meant to be with. Popularity and all. But deep down you were in love with Finn and Puck. We weren't meant to be. Heck I thought Brittany and Mercedes were it. Shameless crush on school nurse Penny. Never did I see Rachel coming.

Quinn: The guys always wanted Rachel. She and I wasted so much time chasing Finn and hating each other, or more like I did. She cares for you, though.

Sam: Clearly not enough. She is off to New York.

Quinn: You told her she's meant to be in New York. Isn't that what the whole redemption thing was about? If you don't want her to go then TELL HER. Or at least give her time to get her degree and her Broadway dreams back on track. If you really love her, then be there for her. If not, let her go.

Sam: I can't let her go...love her too much.

Quinn sighed. " I love Puck, but he has the military and finding himself and I have college but we make it work. You need to decide if Rachel is worth waiting for. And better decide or tell her before she heads back to New York tonight. Good luck, Sam.

Quinn turned to leave, but Sam called out to her.

Sam: Quinn?

Quinn turned. "Yes?"

Sam: Just for the record, you're still my first. And thank you.

Quinn: Go get your Berry, Evans.

Quinn walked out the Choir room, while Sam grabbed his keys rushing to Rachel's apt she shared with her dad. He had to tell her how he felt, willing to make it work even if it were long distance. He reached her place, got out of car and ran to her door knocking hoping she would answer.

Leroy opened the door. " Oh hi Samuel. What can I do for you?! "

Sam: I need to see Rachel, please its important.

Leroy: I would love to tell her, but I can't.

Sam: Please, sir.

Leroy: Sam, she is not home. She is on her way to the airport. Her plane leaves in an hour.

Sam: Thank you, Mr. Berry..

Sam ran back to the car. He rushed for the airport to stop Rachel from

Saving before he could tell her how he felt. Please Rachel, I love you...

A/N: Sorry so short. more to come. I will be working on updates for My Broadway Baby and My Endless Love this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

/N: Back for another segment of the Samchel saga. Can Sam get to Rachel in time? We shall see...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. " Never Gonna Let You Go" is by Sergio Mendes.

Rachel was at the Airport, New York bound once again. This time she felt more confident. She was getting her life back on track. Getting her second chance to earn her degree at NYADA, and soon Broadway. She had it once, and she is taking it back. As for her love life, she has now managed to keep Finn tucked away in a special place in her life. She has never forgotten him at all. She just knew in order for her to move forward with her life, she had to move forward from Finn but never forgetting him.

Sam had been a surprise, and she found herself falling for him the more time she shared with him. Problem is she is a City girl, and he is a Country Boy. She understood and respected that New York wasn't his style, but did he truly want to just toss away what they could be? she thought to self.

As she sat next to her newlywed friends, Rachel was a bit sad. Jesse has reappeared but honestly can all high school romances last beyond high school? It's not like Jesse has been around to help pick up the pieces when life fell apart, Sam on the other hand Has been.

Blaine: Rach? Are you okay?

Rachel: Hmm? What? Oh yes I'm OK. Just thinking.

Blaine: He loves you.

Rachel: Who?

Kurt: Sam.

Rachel: I don't know what you're talking about. And its time to get ready to board the plane. Sam and I are Ancient history.

Blaine: Well, you're Ancient history is headed this way.

Rachel looked confused, and turned around to see Sam Evans walking close to them in the Airport. What was HE doing here?!

Sam: Rachel! Wait! Don't leave.

Rachel: Sorry Sam, you're too late. I'm about to leave Lima again.

Sam: I've gotta talk to you. Please listen to me!

Rachel: You've already told me how you felt.

Sam kissed her hard. Rachel tried to push him away, but soon melted into his kiss.

Rachel finally broke the kiss, in shock.

Rachel: Wow...

Sam: Please don't give up on us. We are really not that far. We can make it work.

Rachel: New York is endgame.

Sam: NO. I am plus New York.

Rachel: Don't make this Harder than it needs to be. We had fun, But this is reality.

Sam: if you won't talk, then listen to this...

(Sam)

I was as wrong as I could be

To let you get away from me

I'll regret that move

For as long as I'm living

But now that I've come to see the light

All I wanna do is make things right

So just say the word and tell me that I'm forgiven

You and me

We're gonna be better than we were before

I loved you then but now I intend

To open up and love you even more

This time you can be sure

I'm never gonna let you go

I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for the times

I hurt you so

Gonna hold your body close to mine

From this day on we're gonna be together

Oh, I swear this time

I'm never gonna let you go

Looking back now it seems so clear

I had it all when you were here

Oh, you gave it all and I took it for granted

But if there's some feeling left in you

Some flicker of love that still shines through

Let's talk it out

*Sam circled Rachel, never losing eye contact. *

Let's talk about second chances

Wait and see

It's gonna be sweeter than it was before

I gave some then but now I intend

To dedicate myself to giving more

This time you can be sure

I'm never gonna let you go

I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for all the times

I hurt you so

Gonna hold your body close to mine

From this day on we're gonna be together

Oh, I swear this time

I'm never gonna let you go

[Instrumental Interlude]

Ooooooh-oh-oh-oooh

So if you'll just say you want me too

I'm never gonna let you go

I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for all the times

I hurt you so

Gonna hold your body close to mine

From this day on we're gonna be together

Oh, I swear this time

I'm never gonna let you go

Never gonna let you go

Hold you in my arms forever

Gonna try and make up for all the times

I hurt you so

Hold your body close to mine

From this day on we're gonna be together

Oh, I swear this time

I'm never gonna let you go

As Sam finished, he took a step towards Rachel. Rachel fought the urge to run into his muscular arms, never letting go. But, she couldn't pass on her dreams.

Rachel: I am sorry, Sam, right now time isn't on our side. I think we do need space. I'm sorry.

Announcer: Attention all passengers on Frontier Airlines Flight 726 now boarding for New York...

Sam: Don't go Rachel, at least don't leave us like this.

Rachel: if the Universe wants us together, it will happen. I'm sorry Sam. Goodbye.

Blaine and Kurt already passed through security, and kissed Sam, and walked away towards the plane, leaving a Stunned Sam.

Sam: I love you, Rachel! Somehow, Someway we will BE TOGETHER. I'll never give up on us.

Rachel : Love you more. Goodbye.

Rachel went to give her ticket to Agent when Sam walked up grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

Sam: Think about That while you're dream chasing.

Rachel stayed silently as she watching tears falling from his eyes, while she was uncertain if she's made the right decision cutting him loose...Goodbye Lima, Someday Sam...

******************""""""

A/N: Sorry so short. Happy Reading!


	4. Author's note

Hello

Updates coming soon. Sorry been dealing with family issues at present time. Ty for being patient with me


	5. Author's note 2

Sorry haven't updated. Serenity's grandma passed yesterday. Asking for patience. Will update when I can


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! I am finally back and feel great getting caught up with updates for my stories. Time for more Samchel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A month has passed since Rachel went back to New York. Sam thought his life would fall into place. He was where he belonged. He could go out to wide open spaces to shoot things if he wanted to. Date whomever he wanted without strings attached. He heard from Blaine that Rachel was back at NYADA, auditioning for roles on Broadway and dating Jesse again.

Sam was happy for her, but there is a problem. Rachel seeing Jesse. That was wrong. The person who she should be dating is Sam himself. Buy his dumbass self let her slip away. He was currently sitting on the hood of his truck, overlooking Lima, guitar in hand. He found himself thinking of Rachel more and more but no clue what to do about it. Lost in thought, his phone rang. Sighing, Sam answered.

Phone conversation:

Sam: Hello?

Blaine: Hey buddy! I'm missing my best friend.

Sam: I miss you too,man. How is the Hummel-Anderson household?

Blaine: Everything is great. We have a good life. We see everyone, including Rachel. But, miss you in the mix. You need to make a trip here, even just to visit.

Sam: I'm sure, but doubt Rachel since she's into Jesse these days. *he says bitterly*

Blaine: Okay, jealous much? Mr. Bachelor of the year. You have been through probably every available girl in the Lima area. Guess Puck has passed on his badass ways to you now that he is with Quinn.

Sam: I'm not a Manwhore, just feels good to be able to date with no strings.

Blaine: Except that is not the Sam I know. Plus you know it could be you with Rachel. She has come so far, and we are proud of her. But, she's not happy. The missing piece to her puzzle is...YOU.

Sam was quiet, and knew Blaine was right. That is why they are best friends. Blam, as everyone called them. Blaine knew him better than anyone. He did miss Rachel, but he wanted ger happy. Clearly Jesse is better fit for her. But even he knew his life wasn't complete without Rachel Berry.

Sam: I'll think about it. I do have some vacation time coming.

Blaine: Look, we are headed to Callbacks. And oops here comes Rachel. I'd better go before, uh oh, Hey Rach! Looking beautiful. I up this call.

In the Distant he hears Rachel.

Rachel: Blainey, who is on the phone?

Blaine: Just a friend.

Rachel grabbed phone from Blaine, and Sam whispered to self, Damn!

Rachel: Hi who is this?

Sam: *cough* Um hi Rachel, it's Sam.

Rachel: Oh my Gosh! Sam how are you?!

Sam: I am wonderful, and I hear your life is falling into place. Congrats with Jesse.

Rachel: He and I are friends, but thanks. Wish you would visit.

Sam: Actually, I may. It's not going to be weird is it?

Rachel: Not at all, I miss you Trouty.

Sam laughed. He smiled, but his heart hurt as well.

Sam: Okay Santana 2.0, ill visit soon. Cant wait to see you beautiful. *then face palmed self *

Rachel: You're sweet. Well we've got to go, but can't wait to see you. Oh, Blaine said he will call later. Bye Samuel, it was lovely to hear from you.

Sam: You too, Rachel. Be safe. Bye.

Rachel: Goodbye Sam.

Sam: I love you..

Unfortunately, Rachel has already hung up.

Sam missed her already. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to pay New York a visit. Sam grabbed his guitar again, and began to sing.

"Swear It Again"

[Sam:]  
I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

[Sam:]  
All over again

Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

[Sam:]  
The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
[Sam:]  
(I'm never gonna say goodbye)

Cos I never wanna see you cry  
[Sam:]  
(never wanna see you cry) All:  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
[Sam:]  
(swear it all over again and I)

I'm never gonna treat you bad  
[Sam:]  
(never gonna treat you bad)

Cos I never wanna see you sad  
[Sam:]  
(never wanna see you sad)

I swore to share your joy and your pain  
[Sam:]  
(oh no, oh no)

And I swear it all over again

[Sam:]  
All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again

Sam sighed, pulled out photo of he and Rachel. Time to stop feeling sorry for self, Sam got in his truck and headed home. Not to Lima, but towards NYC, and getting back what or who is his, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel, your cowboy is coming home to you. I swear it again. I love you...

A/N: Hope this didn't disappoint and makes up being gone too long.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Well we've come to the last chapter. Don't worry, I have more stories on the horizon including Samchel. Thank you for being patient with me. Love you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: "Anymore" by Travis Tritt

Sam finally arrived in New York. He was getting Rachel back. She had no clue, but thankfully Blaine did. He would've told Kurt, but let's face it. If gossip were an Olympic Sport, Kurt Hummel would be Phelps. Sam would be lying if he til you he wasn't nervous. He had to stop being a chicken. That is how he Los Rachel in the first place.

Sam called Blaine as soon as he got to town. Then drove to the apartment Blaine shared with his husband, Kurt.

Blaine answered the door as soon as Sam knocked.

Blaine: Sam! Its great to see you!

Kurt: It is about time, now stop being a chicken ass and go see Rachel.

Sam: Hello to you too. And don't worry I'm getting my girl back.

Blaine: I agree. She is at rehearsals for a show she's in. Maybe you should go wait in her dressing room.

Sam: Great idea.

Blaine: Kurt and I will take you.

A half you later, Sam was waiting in Rachel's dressing room thanks to Blaine who was also in the musical. Sam was nervous but he couldn't wait. Suddenly he heard voices coming from the hallway. Rachel walked in the room, and gasped.

Rachel: Oh my Gosh, Samuel is that you?!

Sam: Helllo Rachel.

Rachel ran over to hug Sam, and Sam took a whiff of her vanilla perfume. Oh gosh he missed her.

Sam: I'm here to see you. And to win you back.

Rachel: I thought you hated New York?

Sam: I do, but, I hate being without you more. And to prove it, please sit. This is for you.

Rachel smiled and could already feel tears threatening up fall.

Sam: Rachel, I love you. I can't deny it anymore.

"Anymore" (A/N: By Travis Tritt)

(Sam)

I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting, my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore

Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you  
'Cause there's no one else I swear that holds a candle anywhere next to you  
My heart can't take the beating, not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul  
It says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore

I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life

My tears no longer waiting, my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore

Anymore

Anymore

Sam: So Miss Berry, may I ask for a second chance?

Rachel: You always had me. Yes, I cant hide anymore either. I love you, Samuel. You are the one who matters most.

Sam: I love you more. Care to continue this at home?

Rachel: Thought you would never ask.

Sam passionately kissed his beautiful Broadway star he could never let go...

Sam followed and noticed a photo on Rachel's mirror.

Sam: Hey I made it on your wall with my tight gold shorts.

Rachel: My new wall of dreams that will only grow...

Samchel together at last...

A/N: Samchel story done :)


End file.
